The Legend of Zelda: The Wind's Reawakening
by El Fonz0
Summary: After a dragon takes Link back to the Great Sea, Link starts on a new jouney to find out why he's back in the Great Sea. Rated T.
1. Link's Home

This is what I think would happen after _Phantom Hourglass._ Medil and Makar returned to their home islands.

Disclaimer: I don't own Nintendo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Great Sea, past the Great Sea, on a pirate ship, is where this adventure begins.

"Hmmmm... Ahhh!" a young man in green said while streching. "It's been a long time since we left the Great Sea, Tetra."

"Well, I'm glad SOMEONE called me by my name!" a young woman with blond hair said. "I thought I told you idiots never to call me 'Zelda!'"

"But, Princess Zelda, isn't that your true identity?" a midget man with glasses and a book said.

"Don't call me that!" Tetra said in a tone that made Link jump. "Link, are you always this jumpy?"

"Well, sorta." Link said, embarrassed.

"You just some R&R, Li-" Tetra said before she could finish her sentence.

The boat starts rumbling.

"What's happening?" Tetra said.

The boat starts SHAKING.

"I c-can't s-s-stand up r-right!" Link said.

The boat then bursts open as a large dragon-shaped creature come out of nowhere!

"What in Subrosia is that?!" Link screamed.

The dragon-like creature then eats Link and starts flying away, specifically, toward the Great Sea.

"Link!!!!!!!!" Tetra yelled.

A few days later...

A seagull is near Link, pecking him to see if he's dead enough to eat.

"Squawk! Squawk!" the seagull squawked.

"Uggghhh... Stop that noise..." Link groaned.

Link gets up, and the seagull starts pecking him like a madbird.

"Ah! Ah! Damn, you stupid bird! Get away from me!" Link yelled.

When Link is able to get the seagull away from him, he's crovered with bumps and bruises.

"Man, that bird puts up a nasty fight. But first, where am I?" Link asked to no one. When he looked around, he discovered a very cool thing. "I'm... I'm... I'm..." Link studdered.

He looked around again to make sure he was where he thought he was. There were a few houses, a pig, another pig, a third pid, a forest at the top of the island, a tower. He knew it. He was on Outset Island.

"I'M HOME!!!!!" Link yelled REALLY loud.

The yell got everyone's atention, even the animals'. The first person to repsond was Abe, Rose's husband and Zill's and Joel's father.

"Link? Is that you?" Abe asked Link.

"Abe? It's feels good to be home!"

Sue-Belle was the next person to reunite with Link.

"Link? I can't believe it's you! Everyone will be so surprised!" Sue-belle said.

Then, Orca and Sturgeon came out of their house to greet Link.

"Link, it's been a while. Have you been honing your skills with the sword? Of course you have!" Orca said to Link.

"Ohh! Link! Have you been doing well?" Sturgeon said.

Mesa and the rest of Abe's family came to greet Link.

"So, so, so, have you found a new Hyrule?" Zill asked.

"Oh, hush now! Of course he hasn't found a new Hyrule! Don't pay attention to him." Rose said.

"Don't pay attention to him." Joel mimicked.

"I'm glad someone woke me up! I would of missed this if I wasn't woken up!" Mesa said.

Last, but not least, Aryll and Link's and Aryll's Grandma come out.

"Big Brother! You're home!" Aryll said to her big brother.

"Link, have the seas been kind to you? We should throw a 'welcome home' party! I'll make my special soup!" Grandma said.

"YEAH!" Everyone yelled.

That night...

It's a total fiesta that night. Even the ChuChus enjoyed it.

"Ganon never let us have parties. I've always wondered what one was." a ChuChu said to Link.

"Well, I'm glad you decided to become local islanders." Link said to the ChuChu.

"Hey, who's having a party?" a deep voice, a Moblin's, said.

Four Moblins came down from the forest, two blue Moblins, ad two pink Moblins.

"Don't worry, I'll take 'em." Link said, taking out his sword.

"Woah, woah, woah. We don't want hurt anyone. We want live on this island, too." a Moblin said.

"Maybe." Link said, putting away his sword.

"Pleaseeeeeee." all four Moblins got on their knees and started begging.

"We won't do anything bad, we promise." a Moblin said.

"Well, all right. But you have prove yourselves first. You can't attack anyone for a week. You got that?" Link said.

"Yeah, yeah, we got it." the Moblins said.

"Nyeh Na, Nyeh Na, Nyeh Na, Nyeh Na." a familiar voice hooted.

"Hey, that sounds like Miniblins! Those little bastards caused me a lot of trouble on my adventure!" Link said, re-drawing his sword.

"Nyeh Na, Nyeh Na, Nyeh Na, Nyeh Na." another Miniblin said, only this time, it sounded a bit "fishy".

When the Miniblins showed up, there was only two, one from the land, and one from the sea. The sea one looked exactly like the sea Miniblins Link fought in the World of the Ocean King.

The land Miniblin spoke first. It had a kinda squeaky voice. "Can I live here? I'm the only one still alive from Ganon's rage."

The sea Miniblin spoke next. It sounded the same as the land version, except it had a "fishy" ring to it. "I want to live here too. My pirate ship sank and I was the only survivor."

Then, the strangest thing happened. A Blue and a Yellow ChuChu came out nowhere and asked the same thing that the Moblins said.

"Sure, you can live here." Link said.

"YAY! LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" the old enemies yelled.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Did you like it? This is my best work! As you can see, Link was ambushed by a dragon-like creature, he's back at the Great Sea, and monsters are now living on Outset. What will be Link's next adventure? Find out, next chapter. Please review!


	2. The Forsaken Fortress

The adventure starts now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One month later...

"Ahhhhh!" Link said as he went outside. A lot has happened since last month. First, he was attacked by some dragon thing. Then, he washed up on the shore of his hometown. Then, some monsters wanted to live on Outset. Then, he returned his sword and shield. Finally, he got three pet pigs.

Black, Pink, and Spot (Link couldn't come with good names, so he just named them by the way they looked) came running to Link, easily knocking him over.

"Hey, little guys! How are you doing?" Link playfully asked. "Okay, time to get off Link." Link said.

The pigs climbed off Link and Link started having a few thoughts.

_Why did those monsters want to live with us? I thought when I killed Ganon, they all dissappeared. Something's not right here..._

When Link came back from his thoughts, Aryll, his little sister, walked up to him.

"Big Brother, is something the matter?" Aryll asked.

"... No, nothing at all." Link said so he could not worry his little sister.

"Okay. Bye!" Aryll said in a cute voice.

Link started to look up and saw the Helmaroc King carrying Tetra, with her gang of pirates right behind them.

"Oh. My. Gods." Link said in disbelief.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He saw the Helmaroc King alive! Link was sure he was dead!

All of a sudden, the Helmaroc King was hit by a bomb, fired from the pirate ship.

"SQUAWK!" the giant bird squawked before dropping Tetra in to the Forest of Fortune on top of Outset.

"What the... Tetra?!" Link cried. "I gotta save her!"

Link went to Orca's house to get his sword back. When he got his sword, he went straight up to the forest without a second thought. When he got to the forest, he found it crawling with monsters. There were Bokoblins, Darknuts, Pea hats, Mothulas, you name it. Link killed them all in a record breaking 5 minutes.

"Wow! That's the fastest time I killed all my enemies!" Link said in delight. Then Tetra regained conciseness and fell from the tree she was on.

"Owwwwwwww!" Tetra yelled.

Link, without even thinking gave Tetra a hug for seeing her again.

"Hey, kid! What's your problem? Do you go around hugging people all the time?" Tetra said, irritated.

"Oh, Tetra! It's good to see you again!" Link said, not hearing Tetra's comment.

"Link? Oh, I thought you died when that dragon thing ate you up like a fish!" Tetra said, hugging Link back.

Just then, Gonzo showed up, and when he saw Link and Tetra, he decided to keep quiet, for now. When they stopped hugging, Gonzo said, smirking, "Well, look at the little couple." Both Link and Tetra blushed the deepest red ever.

"G-Gonzo! W-what in Subrosia are y-you d-doing here?!" Tetra said, blushing a crimsom red.

"I came here looking for you, Miss Tetra!" Gonzo said, looking like he's going to burst with laughter.

"W-well, what are w-we d-doing standing around here for? We exact our revenge on that giant bird!" Tetra said.

"Yes, Miss Tetra!" Gonzo and Link said.

Before leaving the forest, Tetra said to Link, "You know, you don't have to call me 'Miss Tetra.'"

After exiting the forest, Aryll was on the other side of the bridge. And when she started to cross the bridge, the Helmaroc King snatched Aryll up in his claws, heading for the Forsaken Fortress.

"Big Brother!" Aryll yelled.

"Aryll!" Link said before running off the cliff, luckily, Tetra caught him before he plummeted to his death.

"Link, stop struggling! She's gone now." Tetra said.

"Aryll..."

Later...

"Link, surely you know that the Forsaken Fortress is cursed. Although, you DID conquer the Forsaken Fortress before... I still don't know... You had the Master Sword when you conquered it... But you don't now... If you come back with a shield, I'll let you on." Tetra said.

"I know. I can use the family shield. Be right back." Link said before going to his house.

When he looked for the shield, he couldn't find it. When he asked his Grandma where the shield was, all she did was turn and gave Link the shield. "Is this what you looking for, Link?" Grandma asked.

"Yes, I need it to save Aryll again..." Link said, trailing off.

"I understand, Link. I'll try not to worry. You're a hero! You defeated the orignal master of the giant bird. Go do what you got to do. Goodbye, Link, be sure to write." Grandma said, trying not to cry.

"Well, bye." Link gloomily said.

Outside...

"So, you got a shield now, huh? Alright, let's go." Tetra impaiently said.

"Good ol' Tetra. Always the impatient one." Link said before going on the pirate ship.

Later...

"I haven't been on this thing for a month." Link said.

"Now's not the time to walk down memory lane, Link. Niko's surly happy to see his old 'swabbie' again." Tetra said before yawning. "I'm going to come with you. I don't really know what Niko is up to all the time."

Below the deck of the ship...

"Miss Tetra, what are you doing here?" Senza asked.

"I'm going to see what Niko's doing all the time." Tetra answered.

"Huh? Link? My old swabbie? WHOO HOO! It's good to see you again, Link! What has it been? A month? Why are you and Miss Tetra down here? Oh, wait don't tell me. You want to try my new test, don't you? I thought so! Link, you already what to do, but Miss Tetra, do you need an explanation?" Niko FINALLY said.

"Uhhhh, no." Tetra said after the long speech given by Niko.

"Good, all you gotta do is jump from rope to rope and get to the other side." Niko said. "Aaaaaaaaand GO!"

A few minutes later...

"Wow, you actually did it! You get a prize for doing it so fast! Miss Tetra? Please don't tell anyone." Niko pleaded.

"Sure thing, Niko. Link, go get the treasure!" Tetra ordered.

"Aye, Aye, Cap'n!" Link playfully said.

Link and Tetra got Spoils Bags! ...What? There's five? Link and Tetra only need one each. They decide to keep the other three for later.

"'Hoy! We've reached the Forsaken Fortress!" Gonzo yelled from above.

"Come on, Link! Move your ass up to the deck!" Tetra ordered.

On the deck...

"How are we going to get over there without getting caught?" Link asked. "You don't have any barrels to protect me from being caught."

"Now, who said your going by yourself? There's no way I'm letting you go on another adventure without me! The only options are yes and yes." Tetra said.

"Fine, you can tag along!" Link said.

5 seconds later... Tetra and Link suddenly find themselves in barrels.

"Gonzo! What in Din's name are you doing?! Let us out of here this instant!" Tetra yelled in rage.

"Miss Tetra! This is the only way for you two to get in there without getting caught. So... have a safe flight!" Gonzo said before launching the pirate captain and Hero of Winds to the Forsaken Fortress... Who crash... into the wall of the Fortress... then fall... into the water... after losing their weapons... killing some Bokoblin guards... except for one...

Link, after climbing out of the water, said, "Deja vu."

"Yeahhh. Great. We lost our weapons up there! Great going, Link!" Tetra yelled.

"How is this my fault?! I'm not the one who has a gang of stupid pirates!" Link yelled back.

"It's your fault because you struggled so much!"

"I didn't struggle at all! You're the one who struggled so much!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

Link and Tetra argued for a while... when they got noticed and thrown in jail.

"Tetra, because of your arguing, we got thrown in here!" Link argued.

"What?! If YOU weren't arguing, we wouldn't be here, now would we? So, this is YOUR fault!" Tetra argued back.

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"You're right, it's not my fault. I guess I win." Link said with a smug look.

Tetra was now boiling mad. "THAT'S IT, BASTARD! I'M GONNA MAKE SURE YOU WISHED YOU WERE NEVER BORN!!" Tetra threw herself onto Link to beat the crap out of him. When they were on the ground, their lips were touching each other. When they realized this, they blushed a deeper red than in the forest. Link bumbled, "P-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-please g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-get o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-off m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-k-know h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-how t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-to g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-g-get o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-out o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-off h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." After getting out of jail... "We never talk about that, EVER!" Tetra said, greatly embarressed.

"Deal."

When they got the Dungeon Map, they didn't know who carries the Map or Compass.

"How about, I have the Maps, and you have the Compasses, deal?" Link asked.

"Deal. But who has the Keys?" Tetra asked.

*chirp, chirp, chirp, chirp*

"Uhhhhhhh, I don't know. Besides, this isn't a dungeon that uses Keys, anyway."

"Well, true. Come on, let's move it."

At Searchlight #1...

"I wonder if we should 'ave thrown the girl in the cell where the other girls are. I'm also wondering why he wants them. I'm ALSO wondering why I'm talking to my self again." a Bokoblin said to himself. Link and Tetra then snuck up on him and used the Boko Sticks they found in a jar nearby. "Ahhhh! What in Subrosia was that for? Oh, crap. It's Link. I'm dead. Oh, wait! He doesn't have a sword! This will be easy! I got my own sword! He gave it to me!"

"... Who's 'he'?" Link asked.

"Link! Don't ask the enemy questons! Just kill him!" Tetra yelled to Link.

1 minute later...

"Wow! That was easy!" Tetra said in surprise.

"Eh, I'm used to it." Link said, staring at the bloody corpse of the Bokoblin. "Hey, Tetra, you still got that bow I gave you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Use this sword as an arrow to kill a Bokoblin guard that's over... there."

"Well, I'll try." Tetra said before using the sword as an arrow, which actually worked great!

At Searchlight #2...

"No one new for awhile, except for those two kids who were shot in-" the Bokoblin said before being shot in the forehead with a sword. "Ow." Then he dies, disabling the searchlight.

Back at Searchlight #1... Tetra and Link were standing, wide-eyed and mouths open.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Tetra said before hugging Link, again, who was blushing slightly, along with Tetra.

"Okay, you can let go of me now." Link said before Tetra stopped hugging him. "We've got to continue."

Later... at Searchlight #3... the Bokoblin guard was just killed.

Later... again...

"We're almost there. Just over here and we're here!" They were on the platform with the single living Eilte Bokoblin and the sword and the other weapons. "There they are!" Link said.

"Hey, you! Link? Die! But first, all you weapons go bye-bye!" the guard said before throwing all of Link's weapons except his sword and Tetra's quiver, which were the only things they could get in time, over the edge of the platform. "Noooooooo!" Link said while trying to grab the Grappling Hook, which he could use to get most of his other weapons, but failed. "You. BASTARD! YAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!" Link yelled before trying to stab his sword in to the Bokoblin's head, but the Bokoblin raised his shield just in time and Link's sword was stuck in it. "Ha, ha!" the Bokoblin laughed while Tetra prepared an arrow, pointed right at the beast's heart while he was laughing. "Keep laughing, bastard, and DIE!" Tetra yelled before launching an arrow right at the creature's tainted heart, and, because he wasn't fast enough, was killed almost instantly. These were his final words: "I just got a promotion!" When the duo got inside, Link, almost instantly, ran to where Aryll was held. "Aryll! Mila! Maggie! You all okay!" "Big Brother... Look behind you!" Aryll srceamed.

"Link! A little help here?!" Tetra said, avoiding the Helmaroc King's pecks, when he noticed Link, and went instantly after him, grabbing him in his beak, and Tetra, also in his beak, flew up see what he should do with Link and Tetra. When they met his master, it was an unfamiliar face, with 4 arms that were giant, a VERY muscular build, a menacing face, with his left eye covered with an eyepatch and a nasty scar on his right. And with the slightest nod of his head, the giant bird sent the duo flying into the Great Sea.

Later... A red boat pulled up to the unconscious Link and Tetra.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhangers! Sorta! Who's the boat? Who's the muscle man? How did he take control of the Forsaken Fortress? Where did Link's weapons go? Find out... Later! I'm sorta lazy, so you'll see "Later..." A LOT. Please review!


End file.
